Irrational Behaviour
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: It was supposed to be an innocent thank you from a stranger, but when the tables are turned and Jamie's in trouble, can Danny get to his brother in time? Or will his captor send Jamie out in a body bag? CHAP 2 UP NOW
1. Caught

**Title: Irrational Behaviour  
****Chapter 1 – Caught! **

**Summary:** It was supposed to be an innocent thank you from a stranger, but when the tables are turned and Jamie's in trouble; can Danny get to his brother in time? Or will his captor send Jamie out in a body bag?

**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing from Blue Bloods.

**A/N:** Well I did promise some Jamie whump/peril right? And yeah okay so this just kinda fits after my Police Academy story – just turned out that way and sorry if that's lame in any way. And yes I am still working on my next multi-chap story, thing is I have an AU idea but not sure it'll fly so while I work up my courage to post am gonna post this one in the meantime. So I really hope you all like this little one shot and thanks so much!

* * *

"Seriously Sarge do I hafta do this?"

"Yeah rookie you do," Renzulli laughs as Jamie utters a heavy sigh and then heads toward the old woman looking at him with a pleading expression.

"Okay ma'am, what can I help with?"

"Can you carry fluffy for me?"

"Fluffy?" Jamie looks down at the small toy poodle sitting patiently beside its owner's legs, looking up in expectation. He looks back at Renzulli who merely nods with his head before uttering an exasperated sigh of compliance. "Okay…where too?" Jamie tries to pick up the small dog, who instantly snaps, forcing his hand back and a small snicker from his partner.

"Why to my house of course," the old woman looks at him as if he should know better than to ask.

"Okay, and which house is yours?"

"Oh it's a lovely house. My Fred and I have a whole acre of land. Green and lush…white picket fence too. Fred, he made it for me you know."

"Acre…of land? Ma'am we're in the city," Jamie reminds her as he tries to pick up the small dog. "Do you live around here?"

"Why yes I do," she replies with a firm nod as she picks up her small cotton bag of groceries and heads toward a nearby apartment building, leaving Renzulli laughing as Jamie picks up the struggling pooch, holding him out at arm's length as he follows after her, muttering to himself about it being unfair but knowing he really didn't have much choice.

"His leash broke you know and I just couldn't carry everything…" her voice trails off as they both slowly walk up the stairs and disappear into the rather musty smelling building.

"Which apartment ma'am?"

"One more flight," the old woman gestures to Jamie.

"The um…elevator?"

"Oh no I never get into an elevator…well maybe today but never any other day, never alone."

"Why is that?"

"You know rapists and all," she looks at him and wags her silvery brows and offers a wrinkly frown.

"Well today you're pretty safe okay?" Jamie urges as he walks over to the door and pushes the button with the dog's foot, telling himself that his partner better make it up to him after all this. He kindly listens to the old woman rattle on about her dead husband and why she's still living in the same apartment and how 'fluffy' her dog was actually good at catching mice and Frisbees; neither of which she's seen in a long while. The elevator opens and Jamie steps out and heads down the dimly lit hallway toward her apartment, waiting for her to open the door and get inside.

"Okay…you take care now," Jamie offers as he turns to leave.

"Would you like some cookies? I can make us some tea."

"Uh no thank you ma'am, I really need to get back on duty."

"Okay very well then. But I do thank you for the help."

"You're welcome," Jamie smiles, this time turning to leave for good. But just as he does, he notices the door across the hall open and a set of eyes watching him intently. "Hi…did you um need something?"

The door opens to reveal a young man, maybe about his age, heavier set watching him intently. But he says nothing to Jamie in reply only watches him with rapt fascination.

"Okay. Have a good day then."

"I'm a cop too," the man finally utters.

"That's great."

"No I am really."

"Okay. Which house do you work out of?" Jamie inquires; the term 'house' being the slang term for station house. It was cop lingo they all knew and used.

"No I'm a cop; I don't work from home."

"Ah okay," Jamie nods, knowing it was probably best to move on.

"Is your name Aaron?"

"No, it's Jamie."

"Wanna come see my badge?"

"Uh maybe another time okay? My partner is waiting for me."

"Another time…" the man ponders slowly. "Okay. Tonight?"

"You know I'm not sure, but I gotta go. Take care," Jamie offers before he heads for the stairs, wanting to exit the twilight zone before any other strange offers could be extended. He heads for his cruiser and merely shakes his head at his laughing partner. "Lemme guess…a regular?"

"Yeah…poor old Mrs. Lemke," Renzulli smiles. "You handled it well kid. Any problems?"

"With her or the dog?" Jamie retorts, making his partner snicker. But when Jamie looks back at the building with a frown, looking up to see the odd tenant watching him, Renzulli is quick to question.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's nothing…just an odd neighbor is all. Think he wasn't all there you know?"

"Lots of those around. Okay so we ready to press on?"

"Next dog call is yours," Jamie grumbles as he gets into the car.

XXXXXXXX

"Evening rookie," Danny teases his brother just as Jamie's shift for that was ending. "Hey you know I got a case I'd like your help on."

"Really?"

"Yeah, there's this dog named fluffy," Danny chuckles, drawing an irate gaze from his brother.

"Does everyone know?" Jaime huffs.

"Hey you did a very noble thing today. Takes a special cop to be able to hold a dog at arm's length and enter a building without backup."

"So no case?"

"Nice try rookie. You need a few years at least," Danny nods.

"Hey you ever have…you know crazy people…like wanna be cops ask you to…come and visit or something?"

"She wanted you to stay?"

"No another guy in her building. He said he was a cop and then for me to come and see his badge. I asked him which house he was based out of but he couldn't answer. I mean I'm sure he's harmless but something was off."

"Yeah lots of those around. But you trusted your gut…always the best way to go," Danny replies in truth. "What's wrong?"

"Ah I left my duffle bag in the Sarge's car," Jamie groans. "Damn it," he curses as he looks over at Danny with a frown.

"So you wear your uniform home? Won't kill ya," Danny playfully punches Jamie in the upper arm. "See ya Sunday."

"Sure," Jamie grumbles as he stows his radio and police weapons in his locker, his spare still tucked into his ankle holster. But just before he leaves, he hears his name being called and heads toward the clerks desk. "A message for me?"

"Yeah from a Mrs. Lemke," the clerk reads. "Said she'd like to thank you for your help today."

"Okay thanks…" Jamie frowns as he takes the note and then turns to see Danny watching.

"What?"

"That old woman from today…wants to thank me."

"Tea and cookies."

"Do I go?"

"Was she a threat?"

"Only if her dog bites me."

"Get a rabies shot tomorrow," Danny winks before he laughs and sits down in his chair.

"Danny…"

"You're call kid."

"Would you?"

"Hardly."

With an exasperated sigh, Jamie shoves the scribbled note into his pocket and heads for the exit door, reaching outside and heading in the direction of the old woman's apartment building. It wasn't the best neighbourhood in town, but he could understand with her lower income why she chose to live where she does. Jamie nods to another person coming out of the building at the same time and heads for the elevator and presses the number 2 button, leaning his weary frame against the cold steel walls as the box slowly moves upward and then comes to a creaking halt. He'd tell her it was a sweet gesture but he couldn't stay.

Just as Jamie nears the old woman's door, the man from the apartment across the hall, the one from earlier opens the door in haste, forcing Jamie to utter a startled gasp and jump back slightly.

"Sorry," the man mumbles as Jamie looks at him in question. "Are you here to see my badge now?"

"No I um…came to see Mrs. Lemke."

"She's not in. But you can wait here if you want."

"Where'd she go?"

"Bingo."

"Ah okay, well then I'm sure it wasn't that important."

"You're here now. It'll only take a few minutes," the man insists as he opens his door a bit wider. Despite the fact that his gut was telling him this guy was a bit off, when the door opens, Jamie can see inside that the apartment is clean but empty; no _"visible_" threat looming. "It'll only take a minute."

"Okay but then I gotta get home okay."

"It'll only take a minute," the man repeats softly as Jamie heads toward the apartment, carefully entering and quickly looking around for something out of the ordinary.

"Very clean," Jamie comments.

"I like it clean. Do you like it clean?"

"Sure. My family kinda jokes that I'm a bit of a clean freak."

"I like it clean."

"Right. So your badge?"

"Badge right," the man comments as he mutters something incoherent and heads off to the left – toward the kitchen. Jamie's eyes continue to scan the quiet apartment before something seemingly out of the ordinary catches his eye on the table in the hallway – an NYPD hat. He takes a few steps down the hall toward the lone bedroom, pausing to look at the hat and examine the authentic looking crest.

"Looks real," Jamie comments as he twists his head to the left and then quickly looks back in a double take. "What on earth…" he mumbles as he slowly heads toward the bedroom, his mind yelling at him to turn back now and leave! Jamie slowly pushes the door open and stares in shock at the sight before him. But just before he can utter another word, he hears angry footsteps approaching.

"I didn't say you could go in there – yet!" The man growls as he raises something toward Jamie's head and his world goes dark; his body crumpling at the feet of the man looming over him with a twisted smile.

XXXXXXXX

"Quittin' time," Danny groans as he looks at Demarcus and grins. "Well at least for one of us."

"You know man that ain't fair."

"Hey I offered to help," Danny smirks as his phone rings. "Hey dad…what's up? Uh sure…Jamie not home yet? No am sure everything's okay. Yeah if I see him I'll give him the message."

"What?"

"Nothin'."

"Danny," Demarcus urges.

"Jamie's not home yet. Ah you know it's probably nothing."

"And yet you're worried. Yeah I know you that well. Is his shift over?"

"Yeah and he went…oh damn he had that last call. Mrs. Lemke. She wanted to thank him."

"Oh man that crazy old Lady with the dog?"

"Yeah the one that always suckers the rookies into helping her. Today was Jamie's turn. He's not answering his cell. Probably doesn't want to be rude."

"Why not call her and say he's needed on a call," Demarcus suggests.

Danny looks at his partner and frowns, slow to act as his brain ponders the suggestion. Jamie was a grown man and a police officer but also a rookie, who despite the fact he has good instincts was still learning how to fine tune them. _Probably nothing, _he tries to convince himself as he finally picks up the phone and dials Mrs. Lemke. "Hmm no answer."

"Really."

"Yeah I think I'll take a ride over there."

"Want some company?"

"Nah I'll be fine. Too many crazies might make the dog go nuts," Danny winks as he heads for the door, pulling his cell along the way. "Come on kid…pick up."

XXXXXXXX

Jamie finally feels his world slowly starting to come back to him, his mind replaying the image of the man rushing toward him with an angry snarl and something like a heavy rolling pin raised in the air; the object connecting with his head and then his body falling into darkness.

_What the…_his mind groans as he forces his eyes open, pulling back a gasp as he tries to focus on the lone person sitting on the bed looking right at him. As soon as his attacker's somewhat placid expression comes into view, his body springs into action. However, his actions are short lived as he looks down in horror. Seated on a chair with each leg bound to a leg of the chair, copious amounts of duct tape wrapped around them, same with each arm that was securely fastened to a wooden chair arm.

"Wh…what happened…" Jamie asks softly, his voice dry and his brain still trying to push past the painful throbbing and form a clear sentence; his temple sporting a bloody bruise that had matted some dark blond strands to it.

"You were supposed to see my badge. You didn't ask if you could see my room," the man states with an angry pout.

"Right okay um…what's your name?"

"Carl."

"Okay Carl…you gotta let me…go now okay," Jamie tries with a hard swallow, his heart beating rapidly and his body still trying to pull itself free in vain against the tape.

"No, you're gonna stay here…with me," Carl states matter-of-factly, making Jamie look at him in shock and fear. "I always wanted to be a cop you know."

"Carl," Jamie tries with a clear voice, his eyes blinking as small dark circles start to form. "I can't…stay here."

"Sure you can. Do you wanna see my badge now?"

"Carl…"

"DO YOU!" Carl shouts, making Jamie slightly recoil on his chair.

"Sure…okay yes, I'd…love to see your badge," Jamie agrees in haste, finally swallowing and praying that his absence at home will be noticed before he has to endure too much more at the hands of his demented detainer. Jamie watches Carl get up and leave the room, his eyes foregoing the NYPD shrine that had distracted him earlier, in favor of looking at his bonds and trying to attempt the impossible; pulling himself free. _Should I call out? Would he gag me? At least this way I can still try to reason with him. Damn it, no one knows I'm here! I told Danny! Will he come looking? Damn it why would he?_

"Okay…here we…" Carl stops just as Jamie looks up from his pulling. "Is that loose?"

"What? No," Jamie replies with a quick gasp. "It's fine…just fine," he sputters as he watches Carl reach for the role of tape.

"Looks loose."

"No its fine…you know…why don't you tell me about…about your duties."

"Duties?"

"Yeah every officer has specific duties. What um…are yours?"

Jamie breathes a slight sigh of relief as he watches Carl put down the role of tape, slump back down onto the bed and launch into his mindless explanation, his own mind praying for a distraction so he could continue to try to pull himself free of his bonds. A distraction finally comes but it's not the distraction that Jamie had been expecting.

"Mrs. Lemke?" A somewhat quiet but familiar voice is heard.

Acting on pure instinct Jamie raises his head and utters, "Danny?" prompting Carl to look at him in haste and Jamie to slightly shrink back. _It is Danny! _

"DANN…" is all Jamie manages before Carl stands up and clamps his hand down over Jamie's mouth.

"Shhh he can't hear you. I'm a cop…I'll protect you. Just don't make a sound!"

"Mmmmph!" Jamie tries to twist his head free, wanting to get a shout out if possible. But the fast movement only serves up another helping of dizzy spells, his face further flushing and core enflaming. _Danny! _Jamie tries to shout as he hears the knock getting a bit louder and more impatient. _Danny! In here! I'M IN HERE!_

"Hush I said!" Carl growls as he tightens his grasp and pulls Jamie's head back against his stomach, nearly smothering him. Without his hands to help at all, Jamie tries frantically to move his head back and forth to give Carl the idea that he needed to breath. "Shhh and he'll leave and you'll be safe."

_DANNY! _Jamie tries once more, his body trying to rock on the chair.

"I said…be quiet!" Carl half shouts as he hits Jamie in the side, forcing Jamie's movements to ease and his eyes to slightly water. A few seconds later a knock is heard at Carl's door.

_Danny! Thank goodness…I'm in here! _Jamie tries to call out.

"Damn that guy," Carl growls as another knock is heard, forcing Carl to scramble to grab whatever cloth object was nearby and shove it into Jamie's mouth to keep him quiet. "You hafta be quiet," he tells Jamie in a serious tone as he rips off a strip of tape and crudely pushes it down over Jamie's mouth, sealing in the cloth, but not entirely effectively. Jamie tries to push out the thick piece of cloth with his tongue, his mind frantic to get his brother's attention and get away from his clearly unstable captor.

_Danny!_

With the door closing behind him, Carl heads off to answer the door and try to get rid of Danny sealing Jamie inside the now darkened room. But Jamie wastes no time in trying to pull himself free of the chair he's tied to, anything to make himself known to his would be rescuer. _Danny! _Jamie's mind calls out again as he tries to rock the chair back and forth; hoping at least the commotion would bring his brother. However the thick carpet foils even his smallest attempts at scuffing the chair so he tells himself to try to get the chair back toward the door and hit it.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, Detective Reagan," Danny flashes his badge. "Do you know the woman across the hall?"

"Yes."

"Okay and have you seen her tonight?"

"No."

"Right…well…do you know if she's gone out?"

"Yes."

"Okay am tired of the one word answers. Where did she go?"

"She's at bingo. Every Tuesday night is bingo."

"Bingo. Do you know where?"

"Evans Hall," Carl replies as he keeps the door closed to about two inches. Danny leans in a bit closer, his ears picking up strange sounds but nothing that couldn't be mistaken as either a cat or dog gently scratching at the door, wanting to come out.

"Okay thanks."

"Is she okay?"

"I hope so," Danny nods as he turns to leave. "Oh…" he quickly halts Carl from closing the door. "Did you by any chance see an officer in the building?"

"No. Why? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah sure. Thanks."

_Danny! No! _Jamie's mind calls out frantically just as he reaches the door and tries to lean against it, hoping to make a noise to alert his brother to his elusive whereabouts. Not caring about working himself into a heated sweat or the fact that his head was starting to pound a bit harder again, Jamie rocks the chair back against the door. Nothing. He tries once more, rocks the chair forward, but just as he's about to rock back the door opens and he crashes into Carl, his lungs temporarily winded as the chair slams onto the carpeted floor and Carl slams backward into the wall.

"You're gonna pay for that!"

_Danny! HELP ME!_

"Look what you did!" Carl growls as he looks down at Jamie with an angry snarl but makes no attempts to pick the chair back up, kicking him in the side and forcing Jamie's eyes to water and lips to offer a muffled cry. A few minutes later however, Carl's snarl disappears, replaced by a placid expression. "I should start supper now right? You hungry? Cops gotta keep up their energy when they walk the beat. I think you'll like my chili."

_This can't be happening! _Jamie moans, the only thing escaping the gag are some soft whimpers. _CARL! CARL! _Jamie tries to yell, his throat coughing, bringing his captor back to him.

"Oh very well," Carl huffs as he uprights Jamie's chair but leaves him just as he is in the hallway, his back to the open living room and kitchen but facing the eerily decorated bedroom.

_This can't be happening…is this guy for real? _Jamie groans as he hears Carl walking back up to him. Without warning, Carl rips the tape from Jamie's mouth, Jamie's face displaying a small wince but saying nothing heated in return as he quickly pushes out the damp cloth with his tongue.

"Are you allergic to beans?"

"No. But you know…I'd like to help," Jamie tries to suggest, hoping he could at least get free and overpower his mentally unstable captor.

"No I don't need the help. You just sit there and relax and…"

"But I'm taped to the chair Carl. It's kinda hard to relax when I'm restrained like this," Jamie gestures with his closed fists as he tries to pull his arms free. "Come on…let me go? Let me help you make us dinner."

For a few seconds Carl pauses as if to ponder the somewhat helpful suggestion, Jamie's mind anxious that his demented captor would agree and this nightmare would soon come to an end. _Please…please let him agree. _But it wasn't to be.

"Maybe later," Carl mumbles as he turns and walks away, leaving a shocked Jamie in his wake.

_Unbelievable,_ Jamie's inwardly growls, his teeth gritting as he balls his fists and tries to pull himself free. Eerie silence ensues for the next five minutes, leaving Jamie to try to pull himself of the tape restraints and wondering what on earth Carl was up to. _He's not making dinner…this isn't good. _"Carl?" Jamie asks in with a hesitant tone. Silence. _Where the hell is he? _But just as Jamie thinks he feels his right wrist starting to loosen more so than the left, a distinct sound stops him cold. _He's got my gun! Oh damn he found the spare._

"Have you ever fired this?" Carl asks softly as he comes up behind Jamie and presses the cold steel barrel against his flushed cheek.

Jamie quickly swallows and briefly closes his eyes. _Think…don't panic…just think…act calm…oh damn this isn't good, _Jamie's silent thoughts dance around in his anguished mind. "That's um…where'd you get the gun, Carl?"

"It's mine. Every cop has a gun right?"

"Right well um…you wanna take away from um…from my face," Jamie lightly begs, his brain frantically trying to keep his nervousness at bay.

"Are you scared?"

"Just not…by my face."

"Have you ever shot someone?" Carl leans in and whispers in Jamie's other ear, the gun still pressed up against the opposite cheek. "Have you!" Carl demands in an angry tone.

"No," Jamie replies back in a soft tone.

"Think it would hurt?" Carl wonders as he pulls back and then walks around to Jamie and points the gun right at his chest.

_Oh god…this can't be happening. Danny!_

XXXXXXXX

Danny slumps down into the driver's seat of his car and then looks up at the darkened building with a few mottled lights on; most of them diffused thanks to curtains or blinds. He looks down at the phone in his hand after he ends the useless call with his youngest sibling. "Damn it kid where are you?" Danny growls, having called home a few minutes earlier and told that he wasn't there, his tardiness starting to concern them. "Hey partner you still there?"

_"Yeah man, where are you?"_

"My brother hasn't come back by any chance has he?"

_"No. You two still haven't connected?" Demarcus asks in shock. "Now even I know that's not like him."_

"I know. I'm outside the old lady's and she's not home, according to a tenant who…son of a bi…sorry not you," Danny offers with an angry curse as he remembers what Jamie had told him about the odd tenant. "Jamie told me about him. Okay any complaints about the tenant in apartment 2B in the same building?"

_"I can check hold on…"_

Danny twists his head and looks back up to see a shadow moving in the apartment he was just at and then frowns. _Jamie wouldn't stay with that guy…willingly, _he concludes with an ill-feeling starting to gnaw at him from the inside. "Anything?"

_"Okay so the tenant is one Carl…haha nice…Carl Wethers…but spelt differently. Long term disability…"_

"Yeah what for?"

_"Gulf War fallout. Man…he's in pretty bad shape. After he was discharged from the army on medical reasons he tried out for the NYPD several times but was turned away on application because he wasn't mentally sound."_

"Great, that whole place is full of crazies," Danny states somewhat tongue-in-cheek. "What? Being PC is Erin's job. What else? Any arrests?"

_"Minor stuff only. A few things involving the unlawful possession of a firearm, uttering public threats, minor assault…nothing to suggest…what happened with this guy? You have a run in with him or something?"_

"No. Jamie described this guy and then he…just something was off. I always tell Jamie to trust his gut but…"

_"But you think he might know where Jamie is?"_

But Danny doesn't another word in as he glances up at the same time his partner asks the question watching as the shadow in the window above raises the outline of a gun. "Oh god no…" Danny whispers before the silence around him shatters; his fingers unable to open the door fast enough.

***bang***

"JAMIE!"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so I lied! I got to the end and realized I coulda made it one ginourmous one shot but wasn't sure how much I wanted to cut out so have decided to end it here and make it a two shot and hope that's okay! So think Jamie's okay? Was he actually shot? Will Danny's guilt for just leaving factor in? Will he get to Jamie in time? Please review and let me know your thoughts on this and what you think might happen in the next chappy


	2. Rescue from Insanity

**Title: Irrational Behaviour  
****Chapter 2 – Rescue from Insanity**

* * *

Jamie watches as Carl raises the gun and panic instantly surges, his brain cursing his useless limbs as he tries to pull himself free of the tight tape restraints.

"Carl…" Jamie starts in a somewhat shaky tone as he fixes his eyes on his spare revolver in the hands of his mentally unstable captor.

"Would it hurt?"

"Carl…"

"Answer me!"

"Yes…yes it would hurt a lot," Jamie offers in truth. "Carl…please put the gun down."

"But I'll be able to make it better."

"What?"

"Like on the shows and such…they always pull the bullet out and it's all better."

"Carl…" Jamie tries again in an even tone, his heart racing and uniform plastered to his damp frame. "Please…you know what…maybe we can go test it out tomorrow."

"What?"

"Us…the two of us. We could um…go and try it out."

"Really?"

"Yeah…at the um…the shooting range."

"At the police station?"

"Sure," Jamie agrees, anything to get the gun lowered. He watches Carl's hands slightly falter but knows with the trigger cocked it wouldn't take much for it to go off and cause serious injury. "Carl…you need to um…either lower that or uncock the trigger."

"You promise we'll go tomorrow?"

"Yeah…sure…I give you my word," Jamie utters nervously, the gun lowering to chest level, but Carl's fingers still tightly wrapped around the trigger. Jamie tries to swallow, his eyes shifting anxiously between the gun and Carl's expression. "Carl…seriously you gotta…lower that."

"Can I still hold it?"

"Okay but um…but you really gotta uncock it. Put the safety on okay? Carl…for me okay?" Jamie begs, his mind in a panicked fervor.

"How do I unc…." Is all Carl manages before the angle of his sweaty fingers changes, making his thick digit pull back on the trigger and a loud shot is heard, Jamie's eyes instantly widening and then cringing as his lips utter an anguished cry.

"Oh no…damn oh no…." Carl gasps in shock as he looks at Jamie's face and then down to where the bullet entered; not seeing it exit out his side and bury itself in the floor behind them.

"Carl…call the…ambulance," Jamie gasps, his right side on fire and his heart racing at top speed, his breathing starting to shallow.

"No…no no no…" Carl utters as he leans in closer, applying a bit of pressure to the actual bullet wound and making Jamie yell out in pain. "No I can fix…"

"Carl…no…you gotta…" is all Jamie manages before a thick strip of the tape is ripped off and placed over his lips, Carl's fingers smearing some of Jamie's own warm blood on his flushed face. C_ARL! NO! DON'T DO THIS! _Jamie tries to yell, his eyes rapidly blinking away salty tears as his side continues to scream at him for urgent medical attention. _The shot…someone had to have heard the shot…HELP….ME! _Jamie tries to yell again, his voice ragged and chest heaving.

The more he tries in vain to pull himself free of the tape restraints, the more pain he causes in his right side and can only slump back against the chair in anguished defeat as he watches Carl rush into the bathroom and then hears the water running.

_He can't be serious…this can't be happening! Oh damn this hurts!_

He watches Carl come back with a small first aid kit and damp cloth and mumbles helplessly into the gag. _Carl…ungag me…HELP!_

"Jamie…it's gonna be okay…" Carl tries to assure him, making no attempt to remove the tape gag and listen to his pleas for real assistance. "I can do this…I'll take care of you…I can fix this and make it all better…" Carl nods at Jamie who merely groans in misery.

But a few moments later an anxious knock is heard at the door and the voice of Jamie's savior is finally heard.

"Carl Wethers! NYPD! Open the door!" Danny pounds, Demarcus already on the way with backup and an ambulance.

_DANNY! _Jamie tries to shout, Carl looking at him in a panic and then trying to push the chair he's still taped to further into the bedroom with the eerie NYPD shrine.

_DANNY! HELP…_

"Shhh he'll take you away from me."

_Hopefully! DANNY!_

"Carl Wethers! Five seconds and I'm ..." Danny shouts as Carl hurries toward the door, Jamie's trapped frame now resting back against the bed, the chair on its back legs and his throbbing frame precariously perched to topple if he moves.

"Um this isn't a good time…"

"Carl you better open the damn door!" Danny growls on the other side.

"I'm not dressed."

"Yeah we'll I've seen it all before. I'm counting to…"

"Please go away."

"We have a report of shots fired coming from your apartment."

"It was the neighbor. Now please go away. My brother and I are busy."

"Brother? What? Carl open this damn door! You open the door or I'll force my way in."

"Please go away," Carl insists as he hurries back to Jamie, snatching the gun from the bed and then looking at Jamie with a placid expression. "I'll protect you…I'll keep us safe."

"Carl!"

"GO AWAY!"

_Danny!_

"Yeah…can't do that…five!" Danny shouts as he kicks in the door and enters with his gun raised and ready. "Jamie!"

"Go away! Go away!" Carl shouts as he wraps his arm around Jamie's neck.

_DANNY! _Jamie shouts, still partially hidden from view.

With his heart about to jump out of his chest but his brain urging him to remain calm and focused, Danny very carefully peers around the corner to where Carl was now holding his captive brother hostage.

"Jamie…damn it," Danny softly curses as he looks at his brother, still bound to the chair, blood around the gag and his pale expression showing obvious signs of distress. "Carl…what's going on?"

"Nothing…my brother and I are um…we're fine."

"He doesn't look fine Carl. Maybe we should let him speak."

"He's okay. We're playing a game."

"Why is there blood on his face?"

"He's…okay," the panic in Carl's voice rises.

"Well if you ungag him he can tell me that okay?"

"Go away! I can take care of him," Carl insists as he wraps his arm a bit tighter around Jamie's neck, not letting go.

"Is he okay?"

"I can take care of him."

"If we have a man hurt here Carl…we gotta help him okay…but if he's been shot and that's…"

"I can do this."

"Carl…" Danny huffs before he rests back and tries to collect his thoughts, remembering all the last minute details Demarcus had fed him as he raced up the stairs moments after the gunshot was heard. He had a brother named James that was also a police officer that had been killed in the line of duty; the kicker was Carl was there and was helpless to try to save him, watching him die a few feet away but shouting to those around that he could fix it.

"I can do this. I CAN DO THIS!" Carl shouts, his agitation skyrocketing and forcing his unpredictability to rise.

"Okay Carl…tell you what…I'm gonna leave."

_What? Danny no! _Jamie's mind tries to shout, his heart racing and not knowing what information Danny had on his captor that he didn't. _No…Danny…don't leave me! _

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you what. I'm gonna leave. I'll close the door and then you…you come and lock it okay. That will keep Jamie safe."

"How can I believe you?"

"You'll hear the door close okay? We gotta do what's best for Jamie right?"

_Danny! Don't go! _Jamie's mind laments with Danny's last statement. _He's bluffing right? He won't leave! Will he? He can't!_

"You promise?"

"Yeah. Now we gotta do what's best for him right?"

"Say you promise."

"I promise," Danny huffs as he heads for the door, slams it shut and then hurries back to wait for Carl to come around the corner and surprise him; his mind desperate to see just how badly Jamie's been hurt.

"Okay I'll lock the door and be right back…right back."

Jamie's mind starts to spiral downward as he ponders the fact that Danny had left. _It's a trick right? It hasta be…he couldn't have let me…could he? Danny! _Jamie mumbles into the gag, the steadily seeping blood from his wound was only serving to make his heart strain and his head swim with dizzying pain. But a few seconds later nearing sirens outside to his right and a small scuffle to his left snap him out of his dizzy stupor.

"I lied," Danny growls as he pounces on Carl.

_Danny! _Jamie's mind utters with silent elation. But as he hears a few angry grunts and curses and doesn't see Danny, his panic starts to mount once more.

"Jamie!" Danny huffs as he finally lays Carl's limp and cuffed frame on the ground and rushes to Jamie's side. "Hold on…" he whispers with a frantic tone as he gently peels the tape from his mouth. "Hold on I got you."

"Danny…" Jamie gasps as he takes in a full breath of somewhat fresh air.

"Where are you hit?"

"My side…I don't know if the bullet is…" he starts to rattle of in haste.

"Hey calm down…I got you okay. I got you," Danny utters as he pulls out a small pocket knife and starts to slash the tape keeping Jamie's wrists firmly secured to the arms of the chair. Once free, Jamie's left arm wraps around his waist trying to hold his right side and keep the fresh blood from escaping.

"I heard you earlier Danny…I heard you here…"

"I know, I'm sorry…okay just relax now and…"

"Danny…"

"Damn it kid," Danny growls and then pulls back, his tone angry at himself and his frown softening at Jamie's tormented expression. "Sorry. Here…come on let's get you onto the bed."

"I'm okay."

"Like hell. Now you need to lie down."

"This place is creepy," Jamie utters as he allows Danny to help him onto the bed and carefully ease himself down on to his left side, his right side up so that Danny could see how bad the wound is.

"Okay am gonna pull back the shirt. Does thi…" Danny pauses as Jamie's lips utter a soft yelp in pain. "Sorry. Okay hold on…found it…ah it's a through and through…a clean fix."

"Hurts," Jamie grunts as he grits his teeth and tries to keep himself calm and composed in his brother's company. "Sorry," he finally utters.

"What's that?"

"Danny I'm sorry about…"

"Hey shhh come on now…you know this place _is_ creepy," Danny comments as he looks at Jamie's tormented expression. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I shouldn't have come back…."

"Where's that tape?" Danny teases with a soft smirk. "Just hush now okay. I know it hurts and I hear the sirens…just a bit longer okay?"

"Thank you…you know for coming back."

"Jamie."

"No thank you."

"Fine, you're welcome. Now just rest okay?"

"Cold."

"That's nerves and shock…hold on," Danny tries to assure his brother as he takes off his coat and gently drapes it over Jamie's slightly trembling frame.

"I tried…to talk him down…"

"I'm sure you did all you could. Listen nothing here was your fault."

"Danny…"

"Enough," Danny insists a bit too sharply and then backs down, gently wiping some blood away from Jamie's mouth so he didn't inadvertently lick it off. "Sorry."

"I tried to call to you," Jamie whispers, making his eyes slightly water and Danny's lump to form a solid knot of emotion that he was unable to swallow.

"Jamie…"

"No I did…I tried…I tried to get myself free…"

"Jamie…"

"I just didn't want you to think…I didn't try," Jamie concludes with an attempt at a parched swallow.

"I know you did, okay? I know it…now just relax and…thank god…" Danny quietly offers as he hears his partner's voice as the front door is once again forced open.

"Danny!"

"Back here! Bring the medics, Jamie's been shot!"

"I can walk…" Jamie insists as he tries to sit up, only to be gently pushed back down by his brother as Demarcus appears in the door way.

"He's not walking."

"Danny, I can walk."

"Well at least I see where he gets his stubborn streak from," Demarcus quips as Danny looks at his partner with pursed lips.

"Blame dad for that. Where are the damn medics?" Danny's voice growls mere seconds before two uniformed paramedics appear. Danny steps back and watches with a feeling of helpless anxiety as Jamie's faces crunches in pain as the medics carefully peel back the black shirt to reveal the chewed up skin, Jamie's fists tightening around the edges of Danny's coat he was still clinging too, Danny kneeling down to Jamie with a perplexed expression.

"Where's Carl?"

"Going away to a nice padded room."

"He's not…right or something."

"Yeah long sad story," Danny huffs. "But if he switched between hot and cold that was totally normal."

"What happens…to…ahhhh…to him now…" Jamie gasps as the medics apply some cool disinfectant to his wound, the medic offering a small sort before a temporary dressing is applied; Jamie to receive proper medical stitches in the hospital.

"Dad's gonna meet us there."

"What did you tell him?"

"I said you would have made him proud. Rest that tongue now or I'll ask for a mask," Danny teases, not wanting to get into too much family stuff with a room full of onlookers.

Jamie's nerves finally start to settle a little, his side of course feeling the discomfort from the temporary bandage as he's gently lifted onto the stretcher and strapped down for the ride to the hospital. His mind races to think of what might have happened had Carl had a silencer on his gun and Danny hadn't heard the shot and arrived when he did. He looks up at his oldest brother and offers a faint smile, not caring that Danny wasn't looking back to give him one in return.

_'You would have made him proud,' _Jamie's mind replays over and over as he is loaded into the ambulance and then the ride to the hospital begins; Demarcus left behind to complete the officer shooting. Danny tells him a bit more about Carl Wether's tormented past and Jamie finds himself feeling sorry for the emotionally challenged man.

"Okay I'll see you in the recovery room," Danny tells Jamie as Jamie looks up from his bed, cursing the fact that he isn't able to move very well thanks to the straps. "It'll be okay."

Jamie's eyes dart nervously around the crowded hospital areas he's wheeled through, looking at other cops, prison guards with a prisoner, two accident survivors, regular patients and of course visitors. He's wheeled into a small examining area, the doctor entering and drawing the curtain for added privacy.

"Okay Jamison, now let's have a look at you," the older man starts in a soft tone as he carefully helps Jamie sit up and remove his black police shirt, Danny having taken the rest of his personal and NYPD items to give to him afterward.

"Do I hafta stay here tonight?" Jamie asks as his bare skin blazes with shiver bumps under the doctor's gloved touch.

"From the report I saw I would say no," the doctor replies in truth. "Okay let's see what they did. I'm gonna get you to lie down here and just breath normally, I'll freeze the area for stitching but the disinfectant will feel cool and…" the doctor's voice trails off as Jamie's mind sort of tunes out his procedural steps, his mind instead opting to replay how he could have handled the situation any better than he did. _Yeah you shouldn't have gone in in the first place, _he laments in misery as he exhales heavily.

Danny nervously paces inside the ER waiting area, his father and grandfather outside waiting; the rest of the family told it wasn't a life or death thing so they would be able to see him on the weekend; Linda already saying how anxious the boys are to hear what happened to Uncle Jamie.

Danny watches the doctor leave the room Jamie's still in and heads toward it, peering past the curtain and looking at Jamie sitting upright on the table still only half dressed.

"You survive?"

"Yeah…just a few stitches," Jamie's warm blue-grey drop down to the ugly black webbing marring his milky white skin. "First stitches."

"Maybe in the line of duty."

"Okay yeah that's what I meant," Jamie nods as he looks up with a small frown, noticing Danny's smile drop. "Danny? What's up?"

"Nothin'… glad you're okay," Danny offers with a less than enthusiastic smile, Jamie not buying it.

"I did something wrong?"

"What? No…no you didn't. I was there and um…"

"But you didn't hear me Danny."

"I knew the guy was off…you had told me about him earlier and I knew something was off…damn I shouldn't have left when I did."

"But you came back."

"I shouldn't have left."

"You didn't hear me," Jamie lightly argues in return.

"Doesn't matter. I shouldn't have left."

"Coulda been worse I guess."

"Yeah a lot worse," Danny frowns heavily. "When I came around the corner and saw you in his grasp like that…I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too."

"Jamie."

"No I mean I shouldn't have gone in there in the first place right?"

"You…okay I gotta ask because they will take your statement but how _did_ you end up in there?"

"Rookie mistake," Jamie utters glumly.

"Tell me."

"He wanted to show me his badge…I saw into his apartment…it was clean and figured…"

"What the hell you can trust the clean ones," Danny finishes.

"Yeah something like that so…I entered…I saw what looked like an authentic NYPD hat, went toward it, saw in the room and the next thing I know…I turn to see him coming at me with a rolling pin," Jamie frowns as his fingers gingerly touch the small bandaged bump on his head. "I shoulda seen it coming."

"Like you said…rookie mistake."

"Yeah a mistake you wouldn't have made right?"

"Ah I made some stupid rookie mistakes as well. Best thing is to learn and move on," Danny suggests as he hands Jamie his coat. "Wear this otherwise I'll hafta arrest you for indecent exposure," he smirks.

"I knew he wasn't all there…but um…"

"But you felt sorry for him?"

"Yeah," Jamie huffs. "Look what it got me."

"Ah that cute nurse named Alice didn't mind tending to you after the doctor was done I'll bet," Danny playfully teases, making Jamie smile.

"That place…Danny what were all those NYPD things?"

"Guy had applied to be a cop a few times and each time failed…and I mean miserably failed his psychological exam and wasn't allowed to go further, plus…"

"Plus what?"

"Plus he had a brother named James that was killed in the line of duty. He saw your name…maybe you reminded him of his brother and…and he found a way to try to fix the mistake…save his brother."

"Did you know his brother?"

"Nah it's a big city kid," Danny smirks. "Demarcus looked up his record, he was good cop, his death was a shame. And I guess ever since Carl wanted to have him back. You know…I get it."

"Because of Joe?"

"Yeah…because of Joe," Danny repeats, silently adding in his mind _because of you too._

"But he'll get help now right?"

"He'll hafta face sentencing but yeah…he will. You ready to go?"

"Danny…"

"Jamie you did nothing wrong today. You're not gonna get a mark on your file okay? You'll go home…get some sleep, come in tomorrow, give your statement and that's it. You're gonna be fine."

"Okay," Jamie nervously replies as he allows Danny to help him slowly put on his coat to go home.

"Okay?" Danny asks to be sure.

"The um statement…is before a board or something?"

"Officer involved shooting, yeah it is. They are just going to want to hear your side. Be honest and it'll be done before you know it."

"Okay," Jamie offers again with a small nod and pursed lips.

"Tell you what, come in early before your shift tomorrow and I'll go over it with you okay? You know what to expect and all."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. Now come on Cinderella…my coach turns into a pumpkin at midnight," Danny teases as he pulls back the curtain. Jamie looks a few meters past the open curtain portion to see his father and grandfather waiting, both offering relived expressions.

However, a few seconds later Jamie looks past the two older Reagan's and then back at Danny with a somewhat panicked expression.

"What?" Danny asks in haste.

"Look at the ER entrance," Jamie hisses; prompting Danny to glance toward the entrance doors to the ER and his jaw to slightly drop before he looks back at his brother with a small chuckle. "Don't say it."

"Oh she probably wanted to bring her favorite dog rescuer some cookies," Danny chuckles about Mrs. Lemke waiting with her little yappy dog in one hand and a plate of cookies in the other.

"Seriously I can't see her again."

"Trust me, she's…harmless."

"Danny."

"No way kid…you're on your own with this one."

"What? Okay if you don't…I'll tell dad that you didn't call in the perp last week."

"Damn Renzulli," Danny curses as he looks at Jamie with a less than pleased expression. "Tell dad?"

"Well…come on Danny, please?"

"That's blackmail," Danny groans as he gestures for Jamie to do up his coat, Frank and Henry nearing.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah. He's okay. See you tomorrow."

"Thanks Danny."

"Where's he going?" Henry quickly inquires.

"To rescue me from insanity," Jamie smiles as Danny just shakes his head.

"Jamie…kid you owe me one," Danny had muttered to Jamie as he passed. Jamie offers his brother a smile as he happily accepts a hug from his father and grandfather, promising to tell them everything on the way home but happy that he'd have Danny's help the following day to go through his first hearing. _Made me proud…_were the words that he took comfort with all night and was the added boost of confidence he needed to get through the following day. Danny was right, it was a mistake and he learned from it; but learned not just what to do on the job, he learned a bit more about his brother and that was the most important lesson of all.

"Come on Jamie...let's go home."

**THEN END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so yeah I think I timed it pretty good with the start of the new season hehe…next week SEASON 3 STARTS! Soooooo excited. Remember to stop by my bluebloods season 3 forums to discuss the eppies with fellow fans, read and post spoiler or even just get caught up on anything else bluebloods.

**Oh right and please before you go – REVIEW! Hehe you know how much we love them and how much they fuel us to write more and faster. Thanks everyone you rock!**


End file.
